


A Flower Blooms In Frigid Snow: Podfic

by rosy_cheekx



Series: Podfic Collection [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, as a villain, cree finds molly/luciens body, cree misses her friend, i really like this because i dont see cree, she misses her friend as much as the m9 did, she thinks she is doing the right thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosy_cheekx/pseuds/rosy_cheekx
Summary: Cree is angry. Cree is not certain she will ever not be angry, and perhaps she shouldn’t be. She gave up, as well. Accepted the answer of the half-orc Fjord, told him she would move on, except the dreams, the visions had never stopped, and now she is here, and--Well. It doesn’t matter now, though. She will handle it herself.
Relationships: Cree & Lucien (Critical Role), Cree & Mollymauk Tealeaf
Series: Podfic Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076159
Kudos: 3





	A Flower Blooms In Frigid Snow: Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a flower blooms in frigid snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689651) by [ferbiedragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferbiedragon/pseuds/ferbiedragon). 



> Story by ferbiedragon, made with express consent!
> 
> Want your fanfiction turned into a podfic? reach out at @balanced_to_a_tea on tumblr

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/13vfN3leF5zJjcpCwSbUKb5DMhMoxHIs0/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
